Evangelion: The Nocturne
by TheAnimeFan0919
Summary: What happens when the world of Evangelion gets slapped in the face with some elements from Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne? This happens. -takes place during the anime, starting after the Israfel battle- Updates at least once a week!
1. Power

AN:Well, a new fanfic for me to work on. Placing elements from SMT: Nocturne into Evangelion...is probably a very bad and insane thing to do...but what the hell. Enjoy this first chapter in craziness!

Another Note: I realized how...jumbled and crazy the chapter was, and someone who reviewed thought the exact same thing I did right when I published this: Chapter 1 SERIOUSLY needed revision. So, I decided to work on chapter 1 some more. Thanks to the guest who reviewed! I'm glad someone was thinking the exact same thing as I was.

Anyway, here's something new:

_-italics_ mean that line, sentence, phrase, etc. is a thought.

* * *

I do not own SMT: Nocturne. It belongs to Atlus.

I do not own Evangelion. It belongs to Hideaki Anno and Gainax.

* * *

Evangelion: The Nocturne

* * *

Chapter 1: Power

Shinji Ikari was tired. He and Asuka had just defeated an Angel known as Israfel, which had split into two bodies after Asuka had initially attacked it. The strenuous battle plan for defeating the Angel had been to have Asuka and Shinji become synchronized via dancing, a successful plan that came from the mind of the truth-seeker, Ryouji Kaji. Now that they had defeated the Angel, all Shinji wanted was to get a good night's sleep, but as fate would have it, he would not. Exhausted, he didn't bother getting out of his uniform, plopped onto his bed and let sleep take him.

* * *

Shinji Ikari was having an odd dream. He was in a hospital bed wearing nothing but shorts, with an old woman standing over him on his right, most likely in her 60's, wearing all black and a gray veil covering her face. On his left was a little boy with long, blonde hair dressed in a suit. His hands were hidden behind his back, as if he is hiding something. He could hear thoughts of his that went on during the battle with Israfel, but one stuck out and became louder and louder.

_"If only I had power...this wouldn't have happened. We wouldn't have failed the first time. If only..."_

The old woman spoke to him. "Young man, my litter master has shown an...interest in you." Shinji seemed uncomfortable with what she had said. "Please, do not be afraid, human. He wishes to give you a very...special gift. It is...of the utmost importance that you receive this gift." She held his arms down, surprisingly strong for an old woman. "I suggest you do not squirm."

The little boy moved one of his hands away from his back and into visible sight. In his hand was a insect-like creature, which he dropped right above Shinji's heart. The old woman tried to comfort Shinji. "Do not worry, poor human. This will only hurt a bit." Shinji's body sears with pain as the insect digs into his body, crawling its way into his heart. The insect digs directly into his heart, and Shinji feels like he'll die, but abruptly, the pain stops. The old woman pats him on the shoulder. "Congratulations. You now wield a power that rivals those petty machines of yours, and those you call Angels. You are now...a demon."

The little boy tapped Shinji on the head, and he slowly began to wake up. As the two fade away from his sight, he heard the little boy speak to him. "I've placed a magatama within you. Magatama is the essence of demonic power, and it now runs through your veins." The old woman gave Shinji some final words before he wakes up. "My master, little as he is, will always be watching you. Please, do not bore him." Everything went white, and then, he saw it.

Before him stood a figure that looked like him, but everything about him was dark gray: it was like Shinji was staring at his own shadow . The figure smiled at him gently. "I see. You don't need to hide behind me anymore, do you? You've found a power that will protect you better than I will. Do you know who I am?" Shinji reached out to the figure, but when he touched the figure's hand, it disappeared. "I am..." the figure began to speak, and then the dream ended.

* * *

Shinji jolted right out of bed, the dream having shaken him to an extent. Feeling strange, he rushed over to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he noticed something odd. A large black and blue marking adorned his body, starting at his shoulders, running down his arms, chest and abdomen, and running down his legs to eventually reach his toes.. Given that he didn't want anyone to see the marks, he stepped in the shower and turned the water on. The thoughts in his mind swung back and forth between the old woman and the little boy to his shadowy protector. "What...what was that all about? What happened?"Feeling clean, he turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, dried off, and went to his room to dress.

Gently opening his drawer, he took a pair of black slacks, white socks, muscle shirt, a white t-shirt, some boxers, and his uniform shirt. He set them on his bed and started dressing. He started with his boxers, and then slipped on his slacks, and finished up dressing his lower half by placing on his socks. Standing up, he went into the bathroom and looked at the large mirror there, and approved of what he saw. The marks adorning the lower half of his body couldn't be seen, but he then realized that the standard white t-shirt he wore under his uniform shirt wouldn't cover the marks on his arms. "Crap. Do I have anything that would cover the marks?" Walking back to his room, he searched his drawer again and found something that would help: a long-sleeve black t-shirt. "Well, this will do." Placing the muscle shirt and long-sleeve shirt on, he looked at the mirror above his drawer, which was considerably smaller than the one in the bathroom, and did a mental check as he placed the last piece of clothing on. _"Boxers? Check. Muscle Shirt? Check. Socks? Check. Stuff to cover the marks? Check."_

Now, he was stuck. Not knowing whether to button his uniform shirt or not, he asked himself, "Should I button it?" out loud, and he heard a voice reply, "If you want to get the girl, no." Shinji froze in place and slowly turned his head to see Misato, hair tied up in a pony tail, wearing her usual yellow tank-top and short-shorts, already awake with a beer in hand. Blinking, Shinji quickly looked at the clock and noticed it was already 7 am. "Good morning, Misato-san. Hungry?" The roaring of their stomachs gave him the answer he was waiting for, causing him to chuckle. "Alright, I'll get started before that red goddess who lives with us explodes into a rage." They both started laughing at that, until Misato stopped laughing for a second, noticing Shinji's slip-up. "Red goddess, hmmm? I wonder what Asuka would say if she were to hear about this." Smiling evilly, Misato walked over to Asuka's room and suddenly, Shinji went pale. _"Oh crap."_ He thought. _"Asuka's going to kill me when she hears about this." _Little did Shinji know that his day was just about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

Within a dark room, a man in his 30's appeared, waiting at a young woman's bedside. _"I have found the one like me"_, he thought.

* * *

Again, an Author's Note: Well, this is the revised chapter 1. I had already started revising it before the guest reviewed, and I'm glad someone noticed how jumbled it was. Honestly, before this revision, it was a horrible start. Personally, I prefer how it is right now, after the revision. I guess I was a little hectic in jumping ahead a bit.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and reviews are welcome whether you liked or hated this chapter ^^ I need more feedback u.u


	2. Harmony

AN: Well, here's the second chapter. Now, it's Rei's turn to know stuff is going down.

Once again, _italics_ refers to thinking rather than speaking.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Evangelion: The Nocturne

* * *

Chapter 2: Harmony

Rei Ayanami woke up with tears streaming down her face, her blue hair disheveled from tossing and turning , the back of her head facing her door. _"If only it was I who had been paired up with Ikari-kun..."_ Her heart started to beat faster. _"Why is my heart beating faster? What is this feeling?" _She turned her head to her door, ready to get off of her bed, but she noticed tension in the atmosphere around her, and turned around, only to be startled by what she saw.

By her bedside sat a man in his 30's, his face as stoic as hers was normally. His black hair was barely visible in her dimly light room, giving off the illusion of baldness. His legs crossed and his light brown shoes visible, Rei noted that he was also wearing light brown slacks with a matching light brown blazer, a black t-shirt underneath the blazer. What she found odd was the object wrapped around his wrist: a purple rosary-like object, but in place of the cross was a bell.

She felt the tense atmosphere around her lift, and then, he spoke to her. "Do you wish for harmony?" He slowly started to unwrap the object from his wrist. "Do you wish for a world without conflict, without destruction? Do you wish to erase individuality?" In his left hand, he held the purple rosary-like object. Tossing it at her, he spun his chair, a black office chair, around and he disappeared before her very eyes. The object landed on her bed, undisturbed for several seconds before Rei finally reached out and grabbed it.

The moment she touched it, she felt a surge of power shock her entire body. Feeling immense pain, she fainted, unable to hold on, but the power continued to shock her body since she was unable to let go of the object.

* * *

_"Where am I?" _ She looked around, unaware of her current location, but she could see that she was in a dimly light area. She felt a powerful presence move in her direction, and then she saw it: a human-like figure wielding two swords, it's cape flowing behind it. As the figure moved closer, she noticed that it was not human, but an animal. Finally, the figure stopped in front of her. _"It's anthropomorphic. It seems to be a leopard with the form of a human being. But why is it here?" _The figure finally spoke. "I am Ose, one of the presidents of Hell. It seems you are much stronger than I." The figure known as Ose stabbed both of his blades into the floor, and then got on his knee and lowered his head. "If you shall allow it, I will grant you my power...Master."

Rei stared at Ose. "I am your master?" Ose looked at her. "Yes, madam. You who wield the summoning chain are much more powerful than I. I recognize you as my master." Her vision started going black, and she could barely see Ose anymore. "It seems it is time for you to awaken once more, madam. However, should you require assistance, my brothers and I shall assist you in your time of need." Ose grabbed his two swords and used them to push himself off the ground. "I shall be awaiting your return, master." Ose turned away, and Rei's eyes slowly opened.

* * *

Rei awakened once more, only to find that the object, the summoning chain as Ose called it, had wrapped itself around her left arm. "When did this happen?" Tapping it, she felt it burn her skin, and suddenly, it melted into her arm until it looked like nothing more than a tattoo. "Interesting." She walked off to her shower, her mind full of questions, although she was now certain of one thing: she had obtained an unnatural, superhuman power. _"Why was I given this power? What is the nature of this power that I have received? Only time will tell, but first, I must learn how to use it." _Turning on the water, she felt the power flow through her, but when the water finally reached her, the power seemed to subside. "Strange. Why would the power subside in water?" After determining that her body was clean, Rei turned off the water, and then the power quickly surged through her body. "It seems the power still needs to adapt to my body. Or is it my body that needs to adapt to this abrupt change?" She pushed her musings to the side and quickly got dressed, not wanting to be late for school since Shinji was bringing lunch for everyone today.

* * *

Another Note: Well, this certainly turned out how I expected it to be...kind of. I know it's rather...short.

Also, has anyone noticed that I never mentioned Rei wearing anything when she woke up?

Anyways, thanks for reading, and reviews are welcome :D


	3. Strength and?

AN: 3 chapters in 3 days anyone? I guess I have too much time on my hands. Anyway, Asuka's turn!

Like I've said in the past two chapters, _italics_ signify thought instead of speaking.

* * *

Evangelion: The Nocturne

* * *

Chapter 3: Strength and?

Asuka Langley Sohryu felt sore as she woke up, her orange tank-top wrinkled from tossing and turning, and her short-shorts having slid down slightly. She turned her head to her clock, which showed it was already 7 am. She eased over to the edge of her bed, and slowly slid her legs off of the bed, soreness shocking her body with every movement. "Stupid Shinji and his stupid failed landing. I didn't think it would hurt this much." Placing her hands on her knees, she felt another shock run through her body, and she recalled what happened in her dreams.

* * *

Before her stood a woman, no older than her 20's. Her long, black hair flowed down to her shoulders, but it wasn't her hair that stood out, to Asuka's chagrin. It was her clothing that bothered her. She wore a blue denim dress, and matching blue boots, a white belt wrapped around her blue dress. Asuka stared at the woman's chest. The woman stared straight at her and laughed. "Oh? Is that jealousy I sense?" the woman taunted. Asuka's face went from looking annoyed to looking like she could strangle someone. "There's no one better than me!" Asuka's declaration simply made the woman laugh even harder. The white area surrounding them, extending in every direction infinitely, grew darker, reaching a shade of gray that made Asuka worry about the situation she was currently in.

The woman suddenly started to transform in front of her, the darkness surrounding her, and Asuka started to back away, fearing for her life. As quickly as it happened, it finished, and the darkness dissipated. Asuka looked at the woman in fear, feeling the woman's power surge through the entire area. The same woman stood before her, but her appearance was frightening, her hair having changed from black to white, extending in multiple directions like spikes, and her right arm had shifted into a demonic branch, extending to the area just below her eyes.

The woman laughed at her. "Do you wish for power?" Asuka cowered slightly, but realized this was her chance to one-up her idiot housemate. "I need it more than anything! I can't keep losing to my pathetic housemate! He's such a coward, and if I had the power to, I would show him his place!" Asuka smirked, knowing she would be the best pilot if she had this woman's power.

The woman started to clap and walked over to her. "Do you believe that strength is what dictates who rules the world?" Asuka blinked and smiled deviously. "Of course. Without strength, I can't defeat those pathetic Angels who keep attacking the world. I will show them their place!" The woman placed her demonic arm on Asuka's shoulder, and then, the woman started to fade away. Asuka felt power shock her body over and over, pain engulfing her body.

Eventually, the pain faded away, and the power started to expand within her, and engulfed her body. The woman turned her back on Asuka and started to walk away, but stopped after several seconds to give Asuka one last message. "Now then, show those pathetic people what real strength is. Oh, and beware of the demi-fiend. He will be the only one able to stand in your way." The woman continued to walk, slowly fading away, and slowly, Asuka began to wake up.

* * *

_"That woman...just who was she? Who the hell is the demi-fiend?" _Asuka's thoughts were broken by the sound of someone falling and Misato laughing. "Oh god, they started with their morning routine already?" Asuka walked over to her door and slid it open, only to see Shinji bending his knees slightly to dust off his pants. "Not funny, Misato." She noticed there was something different about him, but she couldn't tell. _"It's not his clo-oh wait. He's not wearing his standard goody two-shoes outfit. That's new, but that's not it. I guess he has some fashion sense, but his presence just feels...demonic? Wait, Demonic?" _Asuka stared at him. He stared back at her, unsure of what was wrong. "Yes, Asuka? Do you need anything?"

Asuka glared at him. "Nothing at all, baka." She walked over to the shower and got in, her thoughts creating more questions, but she eventually reached a conclusion: Shinji Ikari was a demon of some sort. Finishing up her shower, she went over to her room, only to find the woman's clothing laid out on her bed. _"That's...unusual." _She slowly walked over to her bed and then placed the dress on. "Interesting. It's a perfect fit. Now, time to place on the boots." Slipping on the white belt and the boots, she looked in the mirror. _"I guess I won't be tying my hair up today."_

* * *

She exited her room, walking over to the table so she could have breakfast. To her surprise, Shinji had made pancakes, and was now enjoying his own cooking as he watched some random show on the TV. Grabbing a plate, she took several pancakes and placed syrup all over them, ready to chow the pancakes down. "That looks good on you, Asuka." said Shinji, which surprised her since her he normally wouldn't compliment her unless she asked. She turned to him and stared at him. _"If I'm right, and he's a demon, I should take him out now! I can't let Misato get fooled by him!" _She continued to stare at him as her power started to build up, but he didn't notice. Gathering power into her hand, she made a fist and threw a punch aimed at the wall nearby the TV several feet away from her. What happened next surprised her, as the wall next to the TV and the TV itself were torn to shreds. It was only then that she noticed Shinji blink, Misato staring at the newly-ruined wall and TV in shock.

* * *

Shinji stood up and started clapping. "Well, great job, Asuka. There goes our wall. I guess this means you met her, didn't you?" Asuka stood up and glared at him. "Met who? Do you mean...no, that's impossible. How did you know?" Shinji chuckled, and cracked the knuckles on his left hand. "I guess I'm not the only one with power now, right?" He swiped his palm in the air, and Asuka felt herself get thrown out of the large hole in the wall by a large gust of wind. She landed on her feet unharmed.

Shinji followed after her and landed several feet away. "How do I know? It's because I have that power as well. It's the power to change the world. It may be the power to change the world, but I have this power for one purpose: to protect. I will protect the world with this power, even if it kills me." Asuka scoffed at him. "You're an idiot. Power to change the world, yeah, but you're only going to use it to protect people? Pathetic!" Entering a fighting stance, Asuka readied herself for a fight. "Show me how powerful you are right now! If I defeat you, your power is mine!" Shinji sighed, and then entered a fighting stance as well, demonic power surrounding him. "I wish it hadn't come to this." he said as Asuka charged at him, trying to punch him. Shinji caught the punch, sending waves of destructive energy all around their neighborhood. _"Well, this is gonna be a harder fight than I expected."_ Asuka jumped back, and readied herself for an assault by Shinji, but that assault never came. Looking up, she saw Shinji removing his now torn clothes, revealing a glowing blue and black mark on his body. _"That mark...it looks exactly like what that woman described." _Suddenly, the marks started to glow red, and a large wave of energy slammed into Asuka, throwing her into a wall and knocking her out. Shinji walked over to her unconscious form and princess-carried her, walking back to the apartment as tears streamed down the face of his unconscious princess.

* * *

Another Note: Well, that was unexpected. Asuka got defeated by her wimpy housemate? Check. Will she get revenge? Check. Is the author out of their mind? Possibly.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and reviews are welcome :D


End file.
